Lost Me
by Miko Angel
Summary: AU An tale of intruge and the flight for freedom of one girl. Kagome Higurashi. On the run from her captors she will met new friends and foes only will they be able to save her before its to late? This fic will keep your head spinning and cheering on Kag
1. Prolouge I

*  
  
**  
  
*~Lost Me~*  
  
By *Miko Angel*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
She was running. Her chest heaving as her lungs ached for air, as her feet drummed quietly on the moist ground beneath her bare feet. A bloody and tattered kimono was draped around her body, the once silken white, now almost completely crimson from her blood. Her raven hair was knotted, strands flying precariously out of their bindings as she ran through the dark moonless night. In her eyes, tears shone and rivers streaked down her dirty cheeks and dropped on to the soiled kimono. She looked worse for ware, but an elation filled her chest as an resounding thought repeated itself over and over in her head making her throbbing body less painful, and her spirits heighten.  
  
She was free.  
  
Finally free from -His- clutches. Two years she had been at his mansion as he tried to manipulate her will and beliefs. Two miserable, tear filled years he had tried torturing her to get what he wanted. Two years of struggling to remain who she was... to not let him win.  
  
He would never succeed because she'd never allow him too.  
  
She had finally managed to escape and she'd rather die then ever go back there.  
  
She was free...  
  
Finally free from his tainted soul.  
  
From his hatred and fury.  
  
From his doting and pampering.  
  
The young woman looked up to the stars and whispered to the wind, an small warm smile forming on her lips for the first time in months.  
  
"I'm free... finally free..."  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* 


	2. Prolouge II

*  
  
**  
  
*~Lost Me~*  
  
By *Miko Angel*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
An lone figure cloaked in black moved gracefully through an open meadow, a stark contrast between the vivid white snow falling around her. The hood was covering her head and shrouded her features from the outside world but an undeniable beauty still radiated from beneath the heavy robe.  
  
A harsh biting wind was piercing at her form as snow crunched beneath her covered feet. A current of air caught the edge of the black cover so it flew out into the wind revealing an beautiful blue kimono with a thin grey obi was wrapped around her softly curved figure. An gentle pale hand reached out and pulled it back around her body as she stared out around her with an contented smile. Bright eyes stared out at the world surrounding the young maiden with joy and happiness, the shadows of her dark past at bay for the simple pleasure of the moment.  
  
It had been two seasons since she had escaped from Him. Her physical damage have healed and faded as if never there. The more permanent marks fading to become white scars slowly, in their own time, healing away. Her more emotional wounds, however, remaining but little by little being won back to her.  
  
She sighed and looked up at the reigning crescent moon above her. -He- was still looking for her but she kept moving whenever they might get too close to where she was staying. Traveling by night was the only time to move about secretly and when the fast paced wagons and horses of Japan didn't zoom by her noisily and it's riders making crude noises at her from the road.  
  
No... at night time the air was crisp and daunting with its dark, illustrious nature overwhelming even its nocturnal travelers.  
  
This woman was no stranger to the night, so it did not trouble her soul in the slightest, for it was her only place of solace away from the calls and troubles of the world...  
  
Her only time for escape.  
  
Where only the sounds of the environment could be heard and it left people alone with their thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried imagining what her life would have been like if she had never been blessed with her gift. If -He- had not found out about her and her powers. If she had simply stayed home that fateful day... and not left her dear family alone to be... viciously massacred by that... that Monster.  
  
The normal life she lived had been ripped from her and her future placed in His hands. He never harmed her too seriously saying things along the lines of 'not wasting such beauty and strength' but he did enough damage for suicide to be an possible get away from all the tawdry world had to offer her.  
  
She had given up most hope but allowed herself to believe if she made it one more day...  
  
one more night...  
  
Everything would be okay.  
  
Slowly... it did.  
  
She had taken the great risk of fleeing his castle and possibly being caught and tortured to fulfill her dream. She worked for her money and food to get by, and fled her newest homestead when necessary. It was the ordinary life she'd had in years and she smiled everyday just for being able to take part in normal, pleasant routines. To have friends... to have an life of her own, not run by anyone or anything else.  
  
She was free as the birds flying overhead, only obligated to the tasks of survival to still soar carefree in the air.  
  
The girl lowered her eyes and lifted an deft finger to trace the outline of her necklace of which hung a large pink orb almost glowing at her touch.  
  
She knew this happiness and safeness she felt now would not last forever. Especially where she was heading... but it was essential to do so. Otherwise it wouldn't be long before -He- found her in the pits of some alleyway itself to take her back.  
  
Her fingers dropped to her side and clenched in to an reassuring fist.  
  
No.. that'd never happen again.  
  
If she could find the old priestess, boasted about by those men surely she could find peace without running.  
  
She had too.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* 


	3. Chapter 1

*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Beside an busy street filled with loud vehicles in the center of Tokyo, two large open gates stood revealing an courtyard with an massive high school looming over it. In the center leaned an handsome boy against an sakura tree smirking to himself in thought.  
  
"Yo! Kouga!" An resounding voice called breaking the frail peace..  
  
The cyan eyed young man turned around to see Hakku, his friend and tribesman, running towards him.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, as he kept an eye on the giggling girls watching him from their spot by the school doors and winked at them suggestively, sending them in to fits small shrieks and cries of ' Kouga-sempai we love you!' He sniggered.  
  
Women.  
  
"I just got news..." Hakku panted as he reached him, his canine fangs protruding from his mouth as he did so with his concealment spell banished for the moment "..Inuyasha's looking for you. Something about you flirting with his woman...? You didn't, did you?"  
  
The young wolf youkai couldn't help the smirk that played across his features. Ah, he did remember... during the summer he had seen Kikyou alone at the movies and had decided to have a little fun...  
  
Looks like she finally told dog breath what happened.  
  
"Kouga?" His friend called again shaking him out of his amusing reverie.  
  
"Where's the whelp at...?" He asked lightly.  
  
"O-On the third floor."  
  
Kouga nodded and summoned his spell to cover his demon features before heading inside the large brick building Hakku shouting pleas not to go up there from behind him.  
  
He grinned impishly as he received several stares as he strode down the corridor in all his arrogance and pride.  
  
He climbed up the many steps until he neared the third level and heard several shouts and violent cursing, mostly involving his name.  
  
He opened the door and said sweetly  
  
"Wanted to talk to me dog breath?"  
  
"K-o-u-g-a!!" His shout rang in the hall as the amber eyed boy leapt forward to tackle him.  
  
He side stepped and the other boy easily rebounded off the plastered wall and attacked again.  
  
"What ever is wrong Inuyasha?" He asked melodramatically as the conceited smirk never left his features.  
  
"How dare you hit on Kikyou you bastard!!" He screamed throwing an punch at his face which only ended up hitting the metal of the lockers behind the wolf.  
  
"I? How dare you accuse me of such corruption!" Kouga stated as he suddenly waved his hand at an nearby boy with violet eyes and black hair pulled back in to an small ponytail at the back of his head "We all know Miroku is the only one capable of such defilement...!"  
  
Several murmurs of agreement went around the crowded hallway and 'Miroku' merely shrugged his shoulders, not denying it.  
  
"Feh! But you did do it you tainted jackass!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest with an huff.  
  
Kouga shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Can't deny my nature...!" He said.  
  
"Feh. Just make sure it doesn't happen again.."  
  
Kouga looked at him with an flat expression.  
  
"Is that an challenge?"  
  
"No that's an warning.." He growled.  
  
Kouga would have said something else but the warning bell suddenly rung signaling classes was tol begin soon.  
  
He grinned and met Inuyasha's eyes across the rapidly clearing hallway.  
  
"Shall we save this conversation for later dog breath?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him before shrugging his shoulders in an noncommittal gesture.  
  
Kouga copied the motion as they headed for the same first hour, ahead of an highly irritated inu hanyou.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
An young woman looked up from the scrap of paper grasped in her small hand to the oaken door before her. After climbing up two levels of the school building and hearing strange shouting from the fourth floor about fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
This must be it..." She murmured to herself  
  
She reached out and pushed the door open and entered the large room. In front of her was an middle aged woman typing furiously on an keyboard her eyes never leaving the monitor screen as she asked her  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
The girl smiled, not startled by being easily perceive having noticed the pointed ears indicating she was a demoness.  
  
"I'm here to speak with the headmaster...?" She spoke quietly.  
  
An few hard pressed keys were hit before the secretary looked up to her an small smile on her face.  
  
"Ah.. your the new student from Hiroshima aren't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well the headmaster said to send you in as soon as you get here." The demoness motioned to the door to her right "Just knock and go straight through that door."  
  
The girl nodded her head and thanked the woman before doing just that.  
  
"Come in." An very old voice called from within.  
  
She pushed this door open as well and entered an richly furnished room with an old woman with an withered face sat behind her desk smiling at her. She smiled back and bowed deeply, already feeling the miko powers surrounding the old woman in front of her.  
  
"Please sit down.." The elderly principal spoke.  
  
The girl obliged settling her in to an comfortable chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for taking me in to your school on such short notice headmaster Kaede..." She quickly. The old woman chuckled and glanced down at the new student's paperwork.  
  
"It is no trouble, I'm just surprised you picked our school with grades like yours you could have entered much better grades miss Higurashi."  
  
"Please, just call me Kagome." The girl beckoned kindly "But I chose this school for its... diversity in students. It is an welcomed thing for me..."  
  
Kaede nodded but kept an critical eye on the girl before her. She had no magical aura surrounding her except for that of an concealment spell. An strong well. If so, it meant this 'girl' was very powerful, but as to how that came to be is questionable..  
  
"I'm glad you honor such things Kagome, and I'd like to welcome you to our humble school. Also as your principal if any... critical matter should arise that you may always come to me for help."  
  
The schoolgirl nodded, not breaking eye contact with the old woman.  
  
"All right... I will Kaede-baba..."  
  
"Good. Well you may pick up your schedule with Mrs. Taka. Will you need an student ambassador to show you around?" She inquired.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll manage. Thank you again Kaede-baba.."  
  
She nodded as the girl went out of her office leaving her in deep thought.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Class! settle down! Class!" Their teacher reprimanded exasperatedly.  
  
The murmurs slowly died down as they took their seats. The class was an mixture of demons, humans and half demons.... not that it bothered anyone. Kouga was sitting towards the back surrounded by familiar faces as they all stared up at the middle aged instructor. While Inuyasha sat on the right side of the room with his friends and Sesshoumaru to left surrounded by his unwanted fan club.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat and began his beginning-of-the-school-year speech.  
  
"First off, I'd like to welcome you all to an another new school year.." Several groans went around the room. He waited patiently for them to die down before he continued. "I have an challenging year planned ahead for you and I hope all of you learn at least one useful thing while in my class. Now, on to attendance. Tomeo, Kana? ... Aiora, Hana? ..." He continued on until an timid knock at the door sounded. He walked over to the door and pulled it open and talked for a minute.  
  
The class took this moment to their advantage and started talking to the person nearest them.  
  
Kouga kept an eye on his mortal enemy who was talking with Miroku and the woman named Sango while talking with his childhood friend Ayame.  
  
The teacher came back in and leaned against his desk saying in an loud voice to get the class to quiet down again  
  
"Class... it seems we have an new student who just transfered. Miss Higurashi you may come in now..."  
  
The door was once again pulled open and an girl entered; her face calm and serene electing an small gasp from everyone in the room.  
  
Even Kouga's own eyes widened slightly as she stood before them as an small friendly smile playing softly on her lips.  
  
The woman had long wavy black hair falling around her shoulders, and stormy blue eyes stared out at them, her skin pale causing an mystical beauty to envelop her. She was dressed in their school girl's uniform. A knee length red skirt with a long cotton white sleeved blouse covered by an black vest and red necktie. She also wore long black socks, so she barely was showing any more milky white skin then necessary.  
  
Kouga whistled lowly in approval as his gaze traveled over her form.  
  
She looked at the teacher who nodded, giving her consent to speak. She turned back to the class, smiling.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm seventeen years old and just moved her from Hiroshima." Her voice was light and musical as she gave her introduction, pleasing the ears of many boys in the room. "I live on my own and hope this school year was as good as my last."  
  
The teacher turned to the rest of the class with an raised eyebrow "Any questions for Miss Higurashi?"  
  
Several hands shot up.  
  
"What's your favorite band?"  
  
"Hideki."  
  
"Do you have an boyfriend?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"What's your favorite flower?"  
  
"Roses."  
  
"Do you play any sports?"  
  
"Yes. Several."  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Red."  
  
Quickly Miroku raised his hand, beofre Sango could stop him.  
  
"Yes Houshi-san?" The teacher said wearily to the perverted student.  
  
Miroku turned to Kagome with an serious expression on her face as the girl raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome-sama... will you do me the honor of bearing my child..?"  
  
Kouga smothered an laugh at her expense, and gauged her reaction closely. She flinched unnoticeably before saying an indifferent  
  
"No way."  
  
Miroku looked deflated before being smacked upside the head painfully by Sango muttering something about 'stupid lecher boyfriends.'  
  
Kouga kept his eyes on her as the teacher assigned her the seat closest to the window farthest from him and closest to Sesshoumaru.  
  
This Kagome was definitely... intriguing. He'd have to talk to her later after class.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Yes... Kagome indeed.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
(Had you going there about this being in the feudal era didn't I?? (~_^) you'll understand in later chapters about the whole 'forest setting scenes' and all the kimonos.... yeah till then...!!) 


	4. Chapter 2

*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat quietly in her seat as the last seconds in the class drifted away and the loud bell rung.  
  
The room immediately filled with the sounds of chairs sliding against the floor and papers being shoved into binders. Kagome let out an happy sigh as she followed their examples.  
  
One class down, rest of the day to go.  
  
She stood and was half way to the door until she saw someone blocking her way to the hallway. It was an boy with long black hair tied in to an high horsetail, and bright unnatural blue eyes. Kagome sensed the demon aura around him and the spell hiding his features. Letting an smile grace her face she asked  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
An ego inflated smirk graced his features he said  
  
"Yes. Yes you can."  
  
Her brows knit together as she asked calmly  
  
"Ex-cuse me?"  
  
He took a few steps forward an mysterious glint in his eyes she didn't like at all, but didn't flinch away.  
  
"What I mean is that maybe you'd like me to show you around... -personally.- "  
  
Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to say something most girls SHOULDN'T say when an smooth cold voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Move. Some of us actually want to get to class."  
  
She looked behind her and saw a tall man with long silver hair and slanted luminous gold eyes. He was an demon as well, an inu youkai by the looks of it.  
  
She half smiled and stepped to the side.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize we were blocking you." Kagome spoke.  
  
He didn't spare her an glance as he brushed past them.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to shudder and went to follow him out when the persistent wolf demon stopped her again. Only this time he grabbed her hands in his and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"I am called Kouga, beautiful maiden. Shall we take an walk?"  
  
An small blush crept on to her face but she managed to pull her hands away, still smiling politely.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kouga-kun, but I'll have to decline your 'offer' since I have to get to class."  
  
He look disappointed for a moment before brightening.  
  
"Okay I'll talk to you at lunch then!"  
  
She nodded not knowing what else she could do for lunch, even if the wolf was slightly delusional.  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you then Kouga-kun."  
  
"Good...! See ya Kagome!"  
  
He grinned brightly to her, before bounding out the door to his next class.  
  
She frowned slightly and walked out of the classroom only to find an girl leaning against the doorframes waiting for her. She had black hair with brown highlights and dancing green eyes and she smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Hello.." Kagome said kindly  
  
"Hi! I hope Kouga didn't give you too much trouble, he's like that sometimes." She said standing up straight and holding out her hand. "I'm Sango!"  
  
She took the hand grinned back.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sango. Are you an friend of Kouga-kun's?"  
  
The girl shook her head as they made their way down the hall ignoring the stares they received.  
  
"Not really. My best friend Inuyasha is his mortal enemy. For stupid reasons of course." She added at Kagome's worried look. "When they were in preschool together Kouga threw sand in Inuyasha's hair when Inuyasha had took is sucker. For some reason each held an grudge against each other since then."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"They hate each other because of that? It seems so childish.."  
  
Sango smiled and laughed along with her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right.."  
  
"Well well well! What do we have here! Two lovely ladies bonding together!" AN voice called.  
  
Kagome realized it was the same mocking voice of the man that had asked her to bare his child.  
  
They both turned to see the boy walking beside Kagome.  
  
Sango's teeth gritted together as she hissed.  
  
"Miroku if you try anything so help me I'll..."  
  
But before she could finish his hand went south of Kagome's body.  
  
She froze and before she could restrain herself she spun around elbowed him in the face followed by an knee in the groin.  
  
"Don't touch me there you pig!" She hissed lividly, fighting back memories she'd rather have erased forever from her mind.  
  
He fell to the ground groaning an apology to her while Sango laughed patting her back unaware of her inner struggle.  
  
"Good one Kagome-chan! That'll teach the lecher!"  
  
Kagome took an deep breath before looking down at her victim in regret.  
  
He wasn't moving.  
  
"Um... do you think I killed him?" She gulped.  
  
"The hentai? No.. his skull's to thick to cause any permanent damage. If there is even anything in there to damage..." An gruff voice called.  
  
Her head whipped up to see an boy looking very much like the cold man she'd talk to in the classroom. Only this one was younger and less refined.  
  
Maybe they were brothers perhaps?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango cried dragging Kagome to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome! Kagome, Inuyasha!" She introduced moving her hands around with an happy grin.  
  
Hey..." Inuyasha replied gruffly.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said brightly, her natural disposition coming in to light. Also glad to know the nemesis of Kouga although he didn't look all to bad to be the 'evil foe.'  
  
"Who's this?" An serene voice spoke as a tall woman with pale skin long ebony hair tied in to an low pony tail and strong brown eyes. She was regal but an air of friendliness surrounded her.  
  
"I'm Kagome! who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Kikyou. Nice to meet you Kagome." She spoke, smiling while shaking the other girl's hands.  
  
"Hey, what class do you have next Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl looked down at the paper and read off.  
  
"Art with sensei Tsuyu."  
  
"Oh I have that class too! So does Kikyou and Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed "Well show you where it's at!"  
  
She blushed but agreed thankfully as they led her to an new classroom with large pictures hanging over the walls.  
  
Kagome walked in, her head spinning wildly as she pressed an cool hand to her brow although an smile still graced her features.  
  
People sure are friendly here.. in an good way.  
  
I think.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* 


	5. Chapter 3

Kagome delved in to her small locker and pulled out the needed books for the rest of the day. Her first day at school had been eventful in saying the least.  
  
Her classes had been full of funny interuptions and chaos, bringing warm smiles to her face more then once. Sango was truly a good friend and easy to get along with as well as the others.  
  
The most amusing moment, however, being at lunch when she had met with Kouga whom wanted her to sit with him. Inuyasha had immediately jumped in and started bickering with him until he threw pudding in to the wolf youkai's face. What had ensued was a all out food fight with people laughing hysterically and tossing food at each other. Kagome still held the vivid image of Sango chasing down Miroku and shoving a complinmentary pie on to his head.  
  
Although, as to where she found it was a mystery.  
  
Kagome was still grinnng madly as she felt a presense beside her and start twisting the combination of a lock.  
  
Sneaking a peak to the side, she quickly realized it was the inu youkai from before. His sleek silver hair and glittering gold eyes unmistakable Taking a deep breath her nose caught his scent of forest. It instantly enticed her senses making it only painfully aware of his cold aura radiating from him.  
  
How could a man with such a pleasing scent, be so indifferent?  
  
Frowning in confusion, she did her best to conceal it quickly behind a smile as she greeted him cheerfully.  
  
He merely cast a cold look at her, before turning back to his books as if she was a annoying fly he couldn't catch nor wished to bother with at all.  
  
Kagome narowed her gaze indignantly and was about to speak her mind about chivalry and respect when her sensitive senses picked up a dark youki spreading around the school, seeping through the walls, searching for its target.  
  
She let out a curse under breath with realization and slammed her locker shut, ignoring any curious gazes by her suddenly tense attitude, she started heading down the hall at a quicken pace, intent on escaping the school before it could touch her.  
  
Kagome noticed several of the other youaki residence in the school had their eyes alert and ears twitch slightly trying to track the powerful, corrupted youki. She ignored them as she focused on her loud footsteps pounding against the floor, trying to banish all worries and thoughts from her mind with each step.  
  
She was half way there when she felt something slip in to her mind's eye attacking her thoughts, looking for information or to inflict pain upon her.  
  
Kagome's eyes squinted as her pace quickened, not bothering to apologize to the other students she bumped in to during her haste.  
  
Suddenly her head was filled with horrible, dread filled screams burning painfully in her mind and setting her ears to hurtful ringing.  
  
She knew this tactic.... His painful way of finding out the information he sought. That information being her whereabouts. She was the only one who could hear them; for it was in her own mind' but it was not merely a illusion.  
  
It was all too real.  
  
Bloody images forced themselves in to her thoughts showing her them in mocking enjoyment, as she let out a small cry of anguish.  
  
No... No she couldn't give in..!  
  
She dropped her things and they scattered across the floor and finally streaked down the hallway in a all out run, hot tears threating to claim her cheeks in fury and fear, as she clasped her hands forcefully ot the side of her head, willing the evil to go away.  
  
Damn it...!  
  
At the far distance of her hearing, not obscured by the dreadful screams, she heard the yells of her new friends calling her name.  
  
New.. friends.  
  
A sour laugh would have escaped her, had she been capable at the moment.  
  
How foolish she had been... to involve their pecaeful humble lives with her haunting one, putting their lives in danger for her own happiness.  
  
She was such a idiot.  
  
Kagome crashed down the stairs until she reached the bottom and ran out of the double doors as fast as her nimble legs could take her.  
  
She had to get away... until his youki faded...  
  
Until everyone was safe again...  
  
Footsteps thundered behind her, and she knew Inuyasha and the others were following her.  
  
Kagome felt spikes plunge through her heart repeatedly with guilt.  
  
If they ever got her because of her...  
  
All at once the images escaped her mind and the screaming halted leaving her to open her eyes and crumple to grass, tears coarsing down her cheeks.  
  
She spread out her senses and noticed the tendrils of his probing powers slinking quickly away.  
  
Why...?  
  
The young woman shook her head as she buried her head in to the grass, feeling all her healed wounds begin to sting painfully as if to not let her forget her past..  
  
Marks that would never leave her until he was gone from this world...  
  
He would torment her until one of them no longer breathed.  
  
She wished she could escape his clutches but she was not ready for death yet... she had a life to live, even a shadowed one, he could never take from her without a fight.  
  
You'll never get me again... She promised in her mind as she tried soothing the churning of her stomach.  
  
You will never lay another hand on me again you sick bastard...  
  
"Kagome..!" her friends cried as they surrounded her, worried and bewildered by her behavior.  
  
She ignored them as she relaxed in the darkness her eyelids provided, calming her frightened soul. Her nose was buried in the moist wet ground, giving her the pleasant scent of earth and dew. Kagome's heartbeat evened out as she focused her thoughts of the ground thinking benevolent thoughts.  
  
Anything to keep her mind of her fears.  
  
Images of roses, and cherry trees blossomed in her thoughts, the fragrance she practically delightened in during her own illusions of peace of a place she once knew. She imagined herself sitting under the Sakura tree, her back leaning agaisnt the sturdy rough bark, the pink petals sprinkling down around her form. Before her was a large placid lake with aqua blue water and she could see straight to the sandy bottom. Koi swam around in the water nipping at the surface of the water every once in a while, causing rings to form across the surface. Lilly pads floated docily by the shores, the white flowers in their full bloom... The air was warm, but not humid as a gentle breeze blew around her. She was dressed in a comfortable yukaata of a summer gold with ruby flowers stitched in to the soft silk fabric. Her adopted son and daughter leaning against her sides, her arms wrapped protectively around each of them as they snuggled in to her side. The few times she was free of pain and wars... His clutches.  
  
With the two innocent souls content to be near her, to please her as they would their real mothers. She loved them, and took care of them as she showed them the world through brilliant eyes of wisdom and kindness...  
  
They were at peace, away from all troubles at the time, to just be there with each other.. to forget..  
  
Forget..........  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears from escaping.  
  
To forget... Something she could manage in centures.. milleniums even, to dull but it would always be there.. imprinted in her young soul, a scar telling of her hard lessons learned by any wisdom she might withhold.  
  
The goodness and evils of the world...  
  
and their equalibrium.  
  
She felt a shake on her shoulder, her friends worry evident to her high strung senses. Shifting her form she managed to sit upright with her face hidden beneath her palms as she reassured herself of happiness in the future.  
  
"Kagome-chan are you all right?" Kikyou's tender voice questioned.  
  
She nodded her head weakly.  
  
"I.. I'm fine.."  
  
Sighs of relief went through the cluster of people as Inuyasha burst out.  
  
"What the hell was that wench?! You just started acting like some rabid dog or something and then we find you sobbing on the lawn??!!"  
  
Kagome forced down a cold remark to him and let a small uneasy smile curve her lips, as she took away one slender hand.  
  
"I'm.. Sorry about that. I guess the stress of moving to a new town and new school so quickly finally got the better of me... I left a lot behind... I hope you understand.. I didn't meanto scare any of you..."  
  
A hand clamped on to her shoulder and she met a cheery faced Sango.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We all understand it takes time to adjust.. Just tell us anything on your mind adn we'll try to help you the best we can okay?"  
  
"All right.." She answered slowly, knowing she could indeed couldn't. She could not tell them of Him, unless to endanger herself and them more then they were already.  
  
"Feh. We better get to class otherwise they teacher will start barking at us.." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and gratefully took the hands helping her to her feet.  
  
**************************************** 


End file.
